


9; jealousy

by ralphstatortots



Series: george and alex [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -I'd really love it if you wrote jealous and/or protective George (ship Alex/George)[...]





	9; jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanie/gifts).



> ….oh worm…..one of my many weaknesses….hope i did ur request justice fella x
> 
> p.s. this’ll also be my last proper upload before the holidays – soz none of what i’ve written has been particularly festive for the holidays but i might look into writing smth for the new year! and im workin on a big fuck off thing to hopefully finish early next year!! i swear!! i hope everybody has a class season and i love u all for reading even a single word of any of this xx (and if ur holidays aren’t best, im always for a good chat if u need it, i love u x)

First things first, George is _not_ jealous. He’s one hundred percent _not jealous_ , and he would be willing to swear it on the Bible if it meant proving it. Who cares if some complete arsehole is chatting up his boyfriend while said boyfriend is giggling away like a Year 10? Not George, absolutely no way.

It’s clear this guy is flirting with Alex, even if it’s not so obvious to the latter. He’s been flirting with Alex for weeks, since he first messaged him on Twitter, – apparently James is a mutual YouTube friend – and it’s even worse now that they’ve met up for lunch to discuss a possible collab video. But it’s not a problem, not at all. Even if Will is constantly pushing him to talk to Alex about the guy that’s trying to _bang his boyfriend_.

George blames it on the not-so-common knowledge that they’re dating. He doesn’t flaunt these things – it’s only subtle pokes in social media posts and teasing remarks made during videos that are the biggest indication that they’re more than just roommates. But not everybody can read between those lines, so it’s not this poor guy’s ( ~~bastard’s~~ ) fault if he doesn’t know that Alex isn’t available. 

Even if he is touching Alex’s hand a little too much and inviting Alex back to his place for whatever reason. It wouldn’t be that bad if George was actually _acknowledged_ apart from their initial introduction, but the twat barely even looks at him. George has lost track of the conversation at this point; he doesn’t even know _why_ he was invited to meet this guy just to watch him chat up his boyfriend for an hour.

“-so we could just buy some props and maybe James could...George?” Alex asks. George draws his eyes away from Twat – he doesn’t know his name anymore, and he doesn’t learn it again – and faces the look of confusion to his right.

“Yeah?”

“Y’alright?” Alex definitely sounds concerned now. The hand rested on his lower thigh squeezes comfortingly. “You’ve not said much. You all good?”

George glances at Twat; he’s staring at George right back now, even as he takes a sip of his fucking Lemon Fanta. Perfect drink for a complete prick that steals other people’s boyfriends. 

“Yeah, ‘m fine.” George mumbles and kisses the corner of Alex’s mouth. That’s sure to drop the penny, and it makes Alex blush a lovely shade of pink. “Gonna go get another drink. D’you want anything?” 

Alex shakes his head and smiles, mumbling a “No, thank you,” and letting George slip through the gap in their chairs. 

Surely if Twat hasn’t realised Alex isn’t going to hook up with anybody but George, then he must be as oblivious as Alex is to flirting.

He considers getting the guy another drink too, just to be a bit smug-friendly, but decides it’s better not to seem _too_ friendly. Instead, he buys a bottle of Cherry Coke because he’s a big man and he doesn’t drink shitty soda like homewrecking tossers. When George returns to the table, Alex is bordering tears of laughter and the git has started getting a little too close than he’s comfortable with. 

“God, George, you should’ve heard Dan’s story about his mate,” Alex wheezes and clutches onto his arm, burying his face in his sleeve. “Go on, Dan, tell ‘im.” 

“Uh, no, it’s alright actually.” George gives a half-assed smile to ‘Dan’ ( ~~Massive Wanker~~ ), lazily slinging an arm around Alex’s shoulders and stroking fingers into his hair. He’s coming down from his laughing fit now and comfortably leaning against George. 

“So, um, Alex,” Twat-Dan cuts in and, yet again, doesn’t acknowledge George at all. “D’you wanna come back mine and talk more about this collab?” And there it is. Another invitation back to this guy’s place without somehow realising that Alex is absolutely not available for anything like that. 

“Ah - we would but we’ve gotta catch a train soon. Maybe we c’n meet up another time?” Alex smiles politely and reaches in his pocket to check the time. “I’ll text you later, or somethin’, yeah?” 

“Yeah…” The arsehole says and George feels smug when his face drops in disappointment. _That’ll teach you to offer my boyfriend over when he’s not interested, buddy_ , George thinks. “See you.”

“Yeah, catch y’later, mate.”

“Nice t’ meet you, _Dan_. “ George says and stands to follow Alex out after their goodbyes. He honestly can’t help but feel smug when his hand finds Alex’s and he sees Dan sigh out the corner of his eye.

* * *

“So you seriously didn’t realise he was flirting with you?” George says later when they’re at home, incredulous. 

“Not really – just kinda thought he was bein’ nice and getting into this video thing.” Alex shrugs and leans further into George’s side, nosing into his neck absently while he scrolls through Twitter.

“More like he was tryna get into your fuckin’ pants.”

“Oi!” Alex laughs and slaps George’s knee. “Was he really?”

George scoffs and taps on a tweet on Alex’s phone. “Yeah, absolutely. I was afraid I was gonna have t’ fight him for your love, Al.”

“You sayin’ that you wouldn’t be able to take him?” Alex laughs and kisses his chin, abandoning his phone in his lap to sit up and kiss his mouth afterwards. “Thought you were a big man.”

George feigns hurt and digs fingers into Alex’s side to draw out light laughs, all while drawing the other man closer towards him. “I am a big man!” George exclaims. “And ‘course I can; I could fight anybody that would try ‘n steal you away. Especially massive arseholes that drink _Lemon Fanta_ , Al.”

“Mhm, sure.” Alex nods and grins at him. “And you drink Cherry Coke? Like an absolute weapon?” 

“Well, _yeah_ , it’s literally the toughest of all the soft drinks, babe. There’s literally nothing that says I’m less of a weapon than zero sugar.” George says matter-of-factly back. “Why else did you think I bought it? It’s t’ show him that you’re not interested in weak men that like horrible drinks.”

“Of course, George, of course,” Alex hums and pats his cheek affectionately. “You’re the only twat that I wanna be with, after all.” He says, and cries out in laughter when George digs fingers into his side again.


End file.
